


Not Jealous

by PotterHeadHGDM



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin is an idiot, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Seo changbin is jealous, Sweet, felix sis goes off, hyunbinlix cuz there not enough, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterHeadHGDM/pseuds/PotterHeadHGDM
Summary: Felix and Hyunjin had been spending alot of time together, without Changbin.Changbin just wants to spend valentines day with his boyfriends, but they are spending it togetherand maybe, Changbin was jealousBut he was definitely an idiot





	Not Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> never written hyunbinlix but more is needed so please enjoy

Changbin was sick and tired.

Not in the literal sense, no. He was completely healthy and fit. However, mentally, he was sick and tired.

Sick and tired of his boyfriends ignoring him and making that little spark of what he didn't like to think was jealousy form in the pit of his stomach every time they were together, being touchy and feely with each other and not him.

There had always been days where the two would do this to tease him, make out in the kitchen or be a bit too touchy while the three were cuddled up in bed, in hopes of Changbin's jealousy streak working to their advantage.

Those times, it was hot, Changbin knew that, and despite his boyfriend's popular belief, it wasn't jealousy that would get him to put them in their place but just the fact that it was too hot, his beautiful boyfriend's touching each other.

That was a whole thing that was far from the point.

It had been five days, and not a single kiss or hug had been thrown his way, and that irritated him to no end, but, in some sense it made him sad.

Hyunjin and Felix we're constantly joined at the hip, always close and touching or cuddling in some way, even in front of the camera.

Changbin knew it would only be so long until they decided he was merely an accessory and kicked him out of the relationship.

Maybe that time was now.

Saturday was usually one of his favourite days, not to mention it was Valentine's Day, which, despite his dark personality, he adored with all his heart.

Today, though, he was spending Valentine's Day in his bed, his single bed, which he hadn't slept in for years, cuddled up to Gyu and finally letting the tears fall.

His presents for Hyunjin and Felix, bought months in advance, were stuffed under his bed.

As expected, his boyfriends were out of the house, on some romantic date no doubt, and that fact, that simple fact, just made Changbin ugly cry into his pillow more.

"Mate, come on." A voice above him cooed, and he knew it was the voice of their caring leader. "You can't spend Valentine's Day wrapped up in a blanket burrito and crying, talk to them."

"That's easy for you to say." Changbin spat, however, the sob that took place after made it less than intimidating. "You have one boyfriend, who would never leave you, and is probably waiting for you outside right now, right?"

"Changbin." Chan sighed, rubbing soothing circles on his back. "If you want me to stay I can-"

"Hyung, have you got your coat?" A small voice yelled from the other side of the door. "We are going to be late for our reserv- oh."

The two males looked towards the door, and the smaller figure took one look at Changbin before a look of pity crossed his features.

Changbin shot Chan a pointed look.

"Hyung, is everything alright?" Jeongin smiled sweetly, walking over to the bed to take the space next to his boyfriend. "We can stay if you want."

Changbin rolled his eyes over dramatically. "Just get your asses to your date." He chuckled, though his voice broke. "Just, if I'm still here when you come back, fuck in Innie's room, I don't wanna hear that shit."

Jeongin playfully hit Changbin in the arm. "Yah Hyung!" He glared, before standing up. "Call us if anything happens, come on Channie Hyung."

Chan smiled at his boyfriend and grasped his hand, walking out.

"Again, call us if you need to." The older called as he exited. "And by the way, you'll hear us anyway!"

The emo boy couldn't help but laugh at the comment, letting his tears stop flowing just for a moment.

When did his boyfriends stop loving him like Chan and Jeongin loved each other? He wondered.

The sound of the door opening again snapped him out of his trance, and he opened his eyes once again with a groan. "Chan, I told you- oh it's you."

Standing at the door, clad in his black jeans, the ones that drove Changbin crazy, and his button up blue shirt, was Hyunjin, looking like a freaking god as usual.

"Hyung?" He cocked his head to the side, walking over to him. "Why are you crying?”

“I’m not.” Changbin denied, rolling over so his back was facing his boyfriend. “I thought you were hanging with Felix or something.”

“I was, I just came to look for your hoodie, Felix was cold and he likes that yours are big.” As he spoke, the tall male grasped the black hoodie from the bottom of the bed. “Now, what’s really wrong Binnie Hyung?”

“Why do you care?” The older asked rhetorically, he knew he was being petty but he was upset. “I thought you were too busy, spending all week with Felix and everything.”

Hyunjin opened his mouth to speak, however, he was interrupted by the door opening and Felix stepping inside. Whining; “Jinnie hurry up I’m cold.”

“Here.” Hyunjin smiled, handing over the large hoodie, which Felix happily pulled over his cute pink t-shirt. 

The older of the three turned around once again so he could watch the exchange, sighing in jealousy as Hyunjin whispered something in Felix’s ear, completely ignoring his presence.

“Hyung.” It was Felix’s turn to walk over to Changbin now. “What do you mean, Hyunjinnie Hyung has been spending so much time with me, of course he has, he is my boyfriend you know.”

“So am I.” Changbin muttered. “But you don’t seem to be spending that much time with me.”

Felix gasped and turned to Hyunjin.

“I told you Hyung would feel left out! We should’ve just told him Jinnie!”

The rapper cocked an eyebrow at the two as Hyunjin rolled his eyes, muttering; “well now we have to tell him.”

Changbin sighed and sat up in bed, sniffing as more tears built in his eyes.

He knew exactly what was coming, and he was scared, the two people he loved most in the world were going to leave him and he was going to be all alone and sad and-

“Woah Hyung, why are you crying?” Hyunjin gasped, moving to sit in front of Changbin and gently used his thumb to rub the tears away. “Is something wrong?”

After a moment Felix joined as well, sitting next to Changbin and latching onto his arm, snuggling his face into the elder’s shoulder.

“tell us what’s wrong pleaaaase Binnie Hyung.” He pleaded in his Aegyo voice, which got Changbin every time. “we wanna help.”

Changbin sniffled, bringing his precious Gyu up to his face to bury his sorrows in the soft fluff.

“Just- “he broke off with a choked cough. “Just do it, I understand, you love each other, not me anymore, it’s okay I knew it was gonna happen.”

“what in god’s name are you talking about?” Felix asks incredulously. “What do you mean not love you anymore? We- “

“Lixxie, how about we just show him now huh?” the tallest interrupted, smiling sweetly at the obviously distressed boy. “it’s done already anyways.”

Felix pouted, but nodded none the less, grasping Changbin’s much larger hand and dragging him out of bed without a word. 

“Guys where are you taking me?” he asked, raising his eyebrow in confusion as he was dragged up the stairs that led to their roof. At this point Changbin was even more worried, what were they going to do? Were they bringing him up there to break up with him nicely?

The thoughts and worries that were slowly eating him up from the inside out suddenly came to a halt as he viewed the scene in front of him.

Chairs had been set up in a large circle, blankets strewn over them, some overlapping, some clipped to the chairs so they wouldn’t fall off, all different colours and shining brightly from the light inside the small tent the boys had made.

“happy Valentine’s Day Binnie!” Felix beamed, holding both Changbin’s hands and jumping up and down enthusiastically. “Sorry we have been distant, we’ve been working on this for you, do you like it?”

“Geez Lixxie at least let him see inside.” Hyunjin chuckled, wrapping his arm around Changbin’s upper arm as the three walked towards the small tent, Changbin not missing Hyunjin’s whisper off “he’s always so eager.” In his ear as he did, making him shiver.

The eldest had yet to say anything since he saw the masterpiece, keeping quiet even as the three crawled inside.

Pillows were scattered over the king-sized mattress inside, and many more blankets were stacked in a random order, along with many different stuffed animals and a few lamps here and there, including Jeongin’s night light, which he had a feeling would end with Chan getting grumpy with them later, but at that moment he didn’t care.

Disbelief filled him to the brim, and one thought circled in his head.

“wait, so you’re not gonna break up with me?”

“Excuse me!?” the shrill shriek that Felix’s manly voice somehow conjured shocked both the older boys, who were used to Felix being quite fun and energetic all the time, and had never heard him sound so offended. “How dare you!”

Changbin blinked, completely confused by the outburst from his usually go-lucky boyfriend. He didn’t understand why Felix was acting as if he just accused him of murder, and by  
the looks of it neither did Hyunjin, really.

“Felix- “

“no, don’t ‘Felix’ me.” The youngest snapped, pushing Changbin backwards so he fell on his ass, before promptly plopping down in his lap, jabbing his muscly chest with his finger. “I love you, WE love you, from the bottom of our hearts, how dare you think that we could never love you I- “

He broke of his sentence as he buried his head in Changbin’s shoulders, sniffing quietly to himself.

Hyunjin, who looked exceedingly concerned, walked over, sat down next to Changbin and began to rub soothing circles on Felix’s back.

“Honey, why are you crying?’’ he asked.

“I don’t know.” The aussie responded, glaring daggers at Changbin as he finally lifted his head from the older boy’s shoulder, tears streaming down his face, “this asshole.”

As Changbin opened his mouth, Hyunjin spoke up.

“He’s right you know.” He pouted at Changbin. “if you felt that way you should’ve just told us Binnie Hyung, no need to be all jealous.”

“I was not jealous.”

“sure.”

Changbin shut him up by pressing a soft kiss to his plump lips. “maybe I was a little jealous.” He admitted. “I’m sorry.”

The youngest of the three pouted and hit Changbin in the arm. “hey, I want kisses too!” he exclaimed, making an overexaggerated kissy face, and smiling gratefully when Changbin pressed a small peck to his not as plump but equally as soft lips.

That’s how Hyunjin, Felix, and the idiot they call their boyfriend ended their Valentine’s Day, snuggled together, Felix into Changbin’s neck and Hyunjin into his arm, as they watched anime until they were all snoring soundly.

Let’s just say the rest of the boys were less than excited when they got home from their dates with their boyfriends and had to pull apart the fort to find their blankets.


End file.
